A light-modulating cell, capable of changing a light transmittance by changing an electric field to be applied to a liquid crystal layer sandwiched between alignment films, has been known. In such a light-modulating cell, the liquid crystal layer is surrounded by a sealing material between the alignment films so that outflow of liquid crystal from the space between the alignment films and inflow of outside air into the liquid crystal layer are prevented.
In general, such a sealing material for sealing the liquid crystal layer is applied to “a base material, an electrode layer, and an alignment film” which have been integrally formed.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a sealing material for a liquid crystal display device. In this liquid crystal display device, an array substrate and a counter substrate are bonded to each other by a sealing material, and a liquid crystal layer is sealed in the space formed by the array substrate, the counter substrate, and the sealing material. Specifically, the sealing material is applied on the array substrate configured by forming various electrodes and an alignment film on a glass substrate, a liquid crystal composition is dropped on the array substrate, and the counter substrate configured by forming a counter electrode and an alignment film on a glass substrate is superimposed on the sealing material.